Siren's Story: The Page Years
by Siren Porter
Summary: running parallel to If Secrets could kill... this is the story about the ecentric half god Siren and her knight Guard Courtland. and how they both come to where they are when we meet them in ISCK. r/r please.
1. A knight To Remember

****

A/N: ok here it is the first chapter to Siren's Story: The Page Years, I hope everyone enjoys it. Next chapter will be much better because it will be more doing, less sitting. :) Till later then-Siren

****

Disclaimer: umm…I own it all? Yeah I do…I own them all so you can't have them, their mine I tell you, mine. But TP characters may appear in future chapters…till then. Here you go

Siren's Story: The Page Years, Ch 1: A Knight to Remember.

Siren sat in her parent's conference room. Her red shoulder length hair falling down in waves. Her eyes a cloudy blue. "Mother, please. I've wanted to be a knight for a long as I can remember. I'm good with a sword-better in fact-then most of the boys. If other girls can do it, why can't I?" Her mother, Queen of Non-Avaloo, sat opposite Siren. 

"Honey, you aren't other people, you're the Princess of Non-Avaloo, your responsibility is to the crown. You are to act like a lady NOT a knight" the Queen, Riona Cartier, shook her head at her daughter's attempts to plead for her sword.

Both Siren's father and her stepfather sat in similar high back chairs, one on either side of her mother. "Dad, reason with her." She looked back and forth between her father and her stepfather. "Please, it's not like I'm asking to be a god or anything" she begged her parents too no avail.

"You will not, I repeat, NOT, become a Knight. That's final. You are a Princess and are too young to even think of such things" Siren jumped to her feet at her mother's words. "I'm not to young. If anything I'm to old. Most children start at the age of ten, they study for three extra year, three years that they don't have to unless their knight master says they do. I'm thirteen, I have even less time to practice and prove myself worthy of my shield." She would have continued too, if her mother hadn't held her hand up to stop her. 

"Siren, enough. You are not to become a knight or even think about becoming a knight. Get that silly dream out of you pretty little head." Siren glared at her mother, her eyes glassed over and turned a ocean blue, she put her head down and trying hard not to cry, walked quickly from the room. 

She had been taught about pride and dignity, she would not let them see her cry nor give them the pleasure of watching her run. 

She was no child. 

Without looking up at anyone she made it to her room. Once inside she bolted the door, she never made it to the bed, she burst in to tears and fell back on the door, she slid to the floor, her face riddled with tears. _How could they, go figure? I should have known they never intended on me becoming a knight. Last year it was just wait one more year, the year before that, you're to young. I won't sit by and let them control me. I won't. _

As she sat her thoughts clouding her normally clear head, there came a knock on her door. She didn't even hear it till the knocker began to bang. "Siren, Siren. It's me, come on let me in. Siren?" her sister Phoenix called and eventually Siren herd.

She stood, wiped the tears from her eyes and opened the door. Phoenix stood on the other side. Her short blue-blond hair falling to her chin. She wore a short green skirt and a puffy white shirt that tied in the front. "Siren, don't worry. We'll think of something." Phoenix walked into the big room and Siren closed the door. "It's not fair! Just because I'm a Princess they want me to be a stupid lady, not a knight. Would I not defend my land better as a knight?" she sighed and gave her sister an unsure smile. "I won't let them stop me, I'll renounce my title…if I cant be a knight I won't be a lady either" Sirens eyes had become a light orange. 

Her eyes constantly changed colors to suit her mood. Phoenix stood not knowing what to say, after a while in silence, she finally spoke, " Siren, do you really think they'll change their minds?" Siren looked at her half sister. She was older by only a few moments but it showed Siren was often the leader. She was the one to take the challenge and make sure everyone knew she could do it.

"I won't let them stop me whether they like it or not I will be a knight…" it was getting late and Siren yawned deeply to show it. "Tomorrow, I'll tell them tomorrow." Phoenix smiled and then gave a short laugh, "no need to argue when tired." The sun had set hours ago and both girls were now extremely tired. 

With a curt nod and a quick goodnight, Phoenix left Sirens room. Siren slunk over to her bed, and pulled off her clothing, changing quickly she climbed into bed, thinking of the confrontation ahead. 

***

In the morning Siren clamored out of bed and dressed in an actual dress. _The best way to get on their good side is to act like they want me to; I'll show them I can do both._ After she dressed she walked with careful grace down to the privet dining hall. 

She was, as always, the first one there. _Early to rise, early to learn._ When the King and Queen entered, flanked by their royal advisor Sirens real father, she stood and curtsied to them.

Right away they knew something was wrong, Siren never acted this much like a lady unless she wanted something. Her sister had entered followed by the Kings champion, Courtland Steele. 

She smiled at her sister and glared at the champion. The two of them had never got along. He agreed with her parents, that she should not be a knight. He thought her frail. _I'll show him cocky…_she continued to mutter bad things under her breath as he took a seat across from her. 

When the breakfast was finally over they all retired to the conference room. They all sat down. Siren was the first to speak, "Mother, although you wish for me to give up my dream, I will not. So I will give you a choice, you can let me be a knight or I'll resign my place as a Princess and become a knight anyway." 

Her parents had once again taken their preferred spots. Her mother at the head of the table her stepfather sat next to her. On the side right of her mother sat her father and the royal advisor and next to her stepfather on his left hand side sat Courtland Steele. She sat next to her father and her sister sat across from her next to Courtland. She sat waiting for an answer. Finally her Riona spoke, "we talked it over last night, we have come to an agreement of sorts. You are allowed to become a Knight but you must practice the etiquette of a Princess, and are not to leave the palace with out your royal guard." Siren smiled then realizing the last part said, "What? Hang on didn't my last guard quit, I though we agreed I wouldn't need one?" She looked up at her mother, confused.

"We had, but you don't leave the castle a hole lot, and even then your always in a big group, as a page you'll have a lot more thing's to do in the city, so because of that we have decided on a new knight to be your guard." The whole time Courtland, or rather Cori had sat smug. When her mother spoke next his smile faded, "Courtland will be your guard." He coughed, "what!" his shook was clear. "You want me to watch the Princess, but…but…I…that's not fair. She's a viscous beast! Please say this is some kind of cruel joke?" her real father sighed, "I'm afraid not, you're the only one that can stand her. The only guard that doesn't run in fear on hearing her name. We can't allow her to go running around without someone to watch her, you're a new knight, you may be the best, but this will be good experience for you." Siren glared at Cori, and Cori glared right back.

_That's so not fair I don't need a stupid knight watching ever thing I do. I defiantly don't need Cori watching ever thing I do. I hate him_… Siren's thought could almost be heard._ At least their letting me be a knight now…maybe I can scare him off yet… _ her thoughts trailed off and she sighed. "Fine, but when do I start" 

Her stepfather, Mark, smiled " you start tomorrow" 

The meeting was now over; they really had nothing else to discus. As she walked out of the room she made sure to walk near Cori and in a small voice only audible to the two of them said, "don't think I'll go easy on you, hope you like snakes." She smiled and walked off down the hall leaving him to his thoughts…_children…she'll give up eventually. I've seen some of her tricks…she's a little devil. But I'm just as bad… _he smiled and shook his head as he watched her go…

***

She made it back to her room and started to jump around, _I'm gonna be a knight, I'm gonna be a knight…I get to start tomorrow. _She was grinning from ear to ear, happy as can be.

Now she only had to go tell the children in the city, her friends. She walked over to the door thinking of the look on her friend's faces when they found out. 

She opened the door and walked down the cold stone corridor. She was getting close to the main hall, when a figure blocked her path. "Princess where are you going?" She looked up to meet Cori's deep royal blue eye's, she didn't even want to know how tall he was, but gods he was tall.

"In to the city to tell my friends, of course" he smiled, "aren't you forgetting that you have to have a guard with you, Your PERSONAL guard with you." She looked annoyed; he had done his job. 

She sighed, and waved her had as she walked around him and continued on. "Fine then, you may came" now she smiled, and while he stood there she continued, "one point for Siren, zero points for Cori" and she knew she would make him give up eventually… _they all do after a while. But he is younger then the last…_

***

She sat on a stone fence, Melissa sat beside her.

All the other girls that sat around her were dreamily watching the knight she had to drag along. "How do you not see it Siren, he's so dreamy. Royal blue eyes and wood brown hair. He's so…so…hmmm. Cute" Siren looked over at her friend like she was nuts.

"Mel, your nuts. Look at him. He's a big annoyance on my part and you can have him if you wont him, I sure as hell don't." she got down from her place on the wall and looked back at her friend, all their gazes went directly to the tall, well built, young knight.

_Argh…gods he's just a boy…_ she'd never understand her friends. Sighing she turned to them, "well guys, it's nearly supper and I have to go…I'll see you round ok?" her question was met with nods and nothing more. She shook her head and made her way over to where the knight sat on another piece of wall.

He jumped off the wall on her approach and bowed. "Are you ready to go then Princess?" she glared at him, "it seems your friends are sad to see you go?" she looked at him her eyebrows raised, "I think their more sad to see YOU go" she snorted and mumbled, "beats me why." 

His smile became evil, "are you saying you don't find me attractive Princess? Maybe it's my clothing? Would you prefer me without it on?" when his question sunk in, she just blushed and turned away, heading back toward the castle, he followed at a slower pace and quietly added, "one for Cori, and one for the Princess, looks like we're tied. I'll have to work on that" he took his time flourishing in her blush. _And some how I believe there will be plenty of next times…_

****

A/N: well that's it, I look forward to reviews do please review. To all those that said they would read thank you, and here you are. Next chapter will be better. Till then-Siren


	2. A New Day

****

A/N: hello my dear reviewers…well what more is there to say then enjoy!

****

Disclaimer: disclaimer? For what I own you all *insert evil cackle here * 

Siren's Story: The Page Years: A New Day

Cori woke up, his head slightly hurting from the ale he had last night. _Well I guess I learned my lesson, never bet the master you can drink more then him. Bad move on my part._

With a grunt he rolled out of bed and into the washroom. Using the water in the basin he washed his face, trying to get the grogginess out of his eyes. _Great, what do you want to bet the Princess will make sure to start the war of wits again this morning? _ He sighed and got dressed, ready to face the day. 

He walked out the door and down the Hall. Cold stone surrounded him until he made it to the privet dinning room. He was to meet the princess and escort her to the Mess hall for breakfast. After that he would accompany her to the practice courts for first bell, until about lunch, after lunch she would be on her own to struggle through her etiquette class along with math and writing & reading.

He remembered those days well, he hated it. It was hell on earth. _Wonder how long the Princess will last? Those older pages will maul her…_he made it to the privet dinning hall and found the small red head standing just inside the door.

She wore her more favored breaches and a shirt. a dark blue tunic over top the shirt and a pair of well-worn brown boots. He shook his head at the sight. " Good morning Princess. Your majesties." He bowed low, and gave the Princess a sly smile when he came back up. 

The Princess only gave him her death glare followed by a sweet smile, "good morning, Courtland" she looked at her parents, innocent as ever, and turned back to her royal guard. "Shall we proceed to the Mess hall then?" he nodded his head and grinned. "As you wish, Princess." He bowed and gestured to the door. 

That one action, so simple, yet it was the start of something complicated…

***

Siren had been walking a pace or two in front of the brawny knight, but now she slowed to meet his strides. He looked down at the tiny Princess, "Do you really plan on doing this, Princess." She looked up at him her eyes a steady green, "of course," she smiled for ear to ear.

He sighed, _just great, and I have to get up ever morning to watch the Princess get the crap kicked out of her…_ they continued on until they finally came to the Mess Hall. She smiled and entered the room. 

It looked like rumors of the Princess's wish had been spread, because as she entered the room every face turned to watch her. Instead of being afraid of the crowed staring at her, she walked in and bowed low to Lord Hammond, the training master.

"My lord." She said in the sweetest voice she could muster. The training master just looked at her, taking a moment to size her up, "don't think I'll go easy on you just because your royalty. Go get in line, grab your food and find a seat." She smiled and bowed and then was gone.

All this time Cori stood watching her, _gods she's fast. She was just here…and now she's over... Hope she ain't always this quick. _He sighed for the third time that morning. He watched as the young Princess took a spot alone at a table and was soon joined by a boy with dirty blond hair…

***

Siren smiled at the new comer. "Hello, I'm Siren." She smiled wider knowing all to well that every one already knew that. He returned her smile, "Hullo there Princess." He gave a small nod of his head.

"Oh no you don't, it's Siren, not Princess or your majesty or any of that mumble jumble. Simple Siren." He smiled a wicked smile, "As ya wish, yur majesty." He laughed as she gave him an evil glare, then she to started to laugh. _Looks like I just made my first new friend._

They continued to talk about their lives and family's…"I don't understand, how is your sister is your half sister when your both the same age?" the boy through his hands up, "I'm confused." Siren laughed and pulled his arms down, people were starting to stare. " Ok I'll explain. Me and my sister Phoenix share the same father. My mother was best friends with Phoenix's mother, when both the women became pregnant. Since both my sister and me were conceived at ruffly the same time, with two different women as our mothers, we were born at almost the exact same time, only moments apart. Phoenix's mother died in childbirth so my mother took her in, thus Phoenix is now my adopted half sister. As for how my mother and stepfather stand to have our real dad around, all they ever tell us is that he has much to teach us that they can't. Oh and mother usually mutters something about Gods and how they have to meddling human business." He looked at her, "so your half sister is your adopted sister too?" she laughed at his confusion, "yes" smiling she just thought of something, "hang on, you never told me your name" she laughed at that, she knew just about every thing but his name. "Oh, me? I'm Sebastian" they were both still smiling when the bell to end breakfast rang, now they had a few moments to get to the practice yard.

As they got up he grinned, "I'll show you to the practice courts, Princess" she scowled at the name, rolled her eyes and followed the dirty blond out the door and down the hall. 

***

The practice yard was a big fenced in area. The floor was made of packed dirt and the fence was made of wood. Siren filed in with all the new, first year pages. 

Sebastian was a second year page so he was sent to a different area to start his warm ups. Lord Hammond had a twisted smile on his weathered face. "All right kiddies it's time for you to learn how to fight hand to hand." From that he paired them up and began to show them different punches and blocks, then he made them practice those moves till their arms became sore. 

After that he switched arms and showed them the opposite move. They did these drills till they had trouble holding their arms up. "Now ye get to learn a staff work. First we'll work on your blocking then I'll teach ya to fight, go grab a staff," when everyone just stood there he added, "I meant today kiddies." 

Siren jogged over to the barrel holding the staffs. Finding a reasonable looking one, she picked it up and began her walk back to where the Pages were lined up. She assumed her position in the line and got ready to learn staff blocking.

After a good half-hour of that, they switched to attack moves. Once the pages had finished with that, they were put into pairs and sent against each other. Siren was paired with a particularly odd looking male. He smiled and whispered, "Hullo, Princess." She smiled back and got in to the guard position as he prepared to attack. The taller boy was better at staff work by far.

The merriment showed in his green eyes. When they were finally allowed to stop, she stood beside him and whispered hello back. He had close cut jet-black hair, which allowed his pointy ears to show. The only elves she had ever seen before had been visiting negotiators, royalty and nobility. "You're an elf!" she exclaimed and he only laughed. "That I am my young princess." She smiled and shook her head, she whispered back, "please call me Siren." She looked at him with a evil smile, "and if you don't I may just use you as a practice dummy." He laughed harder at that, unfortunately letting Hammond know they weren't paying attention.

"Tayo quit goofing around and take the Princess to the stables to fetch a horse." He tried not to smile but was failing when he replied, "yes Master" they where on their way to the stables and Siren choose to question the name for the training master. "Master?" he laughed again, "you have much to learn my little Princess." When he finished he received a nice whack for calling her Princess again. He only laughed yet harder still and jogged ahead of he so he wouldn't get whacked for that too.

After picking their horses, the pages went back to the practice yard to learn how to tumble from a horse and jump form a horse and all other useful antics like that. They moved on to jousting and only stopped when the bell rang for lunch.

All the pages cleaned their mounts and headed down to the Mess hall to eat. Before heading out Siren was met by Cori, " I shall take my leave, princess." He bowed and left before she could argue about him still calling her Princess. She sighed and began to walk to the Mess hall.

After standing in line forever, she finally had her food. _Where to sit…_ she was interrupted mid thought by an arm around her shoulder. She looked up to find Tayo, the tall elven youth's arm around her. Smiling he lead her to a table deemed appropriate for a _Princess_. She shook her head and took a seat as Sebastian took a seat across from her and Tayo claimed the seat beside her.

In the short time that is lunch she was introduced to many more people non of which she really remembered, _I just have to do my best to remember_ that was thought at the same time as_ oww…sore muscles..._ was thought. 

Next Tayo and Sebastian escorted the "lovely Princess" to math and then writing. After that they had history. History was a lot easier to stand because instead of the teacher being a stiff priest the teacher was a fascinating elf, whom bared an uncanny resemblance to Tayo. 

The instructor's name was Galadin Nailo. He had been a Professor at the Elven University before he came to Brea to teach. Today they were to learn about the Great War between the Elves and the Humans. Siren enjoyed that class much more then her next, etiquette. 

After learning a million different ways to bow, both for a knight and a princess, she had to learn proper greetings for the different nobility. Finally after much hard work and a lot of repetition the day was over. All the pages hauled themselves to the Mess hall where they could finally sit and bask in the nothiness of eating.

***

Sebastian and Tayo lead her to the library where she was to do all the homework assigned to her for that day. "How in the name of the Gods am I suppose to do all this?" she said motioning towards the table that sat in front of them, "think of it as more class work, only outside of class." Tayo gave a mischievous smile and she said. "When do I get free time?" Sebastian smiled and clapped her on the back, "free time? What is this free time you speak of?" she laughed and began the grueling work of finishing her writing paper on a poem they had read called "My Fair Duchess" 

Siren spent the remainder of her day doing something the teachers called "Homework." _Hah homework, I think it's an inhuman form of torture. _After she had done all the work she could manage she began her walk back to the pages wing with Sebastian andTayo in toe. 

They stopped at her door, and both boys took their time to say good night. Tayo stepped forward and bowed, "Good night my fair Princess." He laughed as she swatted at him and missed as he jumped back. He waved over his shoulder as he walked back to his own room. 

Sebastian stepped forward and ruffled the shorter girl's hair. "Good night my little Siren." He smiled, turned and he too disappeared of down the hall. 

Turning she entered her room. In no time she was fast asleep dreaming of homework and her new friends…

***

Somewhere down the hall a certain tall, dark haired knight stood thinking. _Well she made it through her first day after all…who would have thought…_ then turning he to decided it had been a long enough day, and headed for bed.

****

A/N: hope you like it! And thanx goes to….

****

Hyperchick88: I'm glad you liked it, and your welcome. I was glad to read and review your fic. Thanx for the review.-Siren

****

That Girl: thanx for reviewing. The only problem with them running parallel to each other is it's hard to update them both. I'm getting to ISCK though right after this :)-Siren

****

Dragonsphere: what to say to the person who hates your story…how about thanx. If no one hated me then I would really worry. Not everyone will like my writing that's the facts of life. So thank you for taking the time to let me know all is right in the world. –Siren

****

Kitten: thanx so much, I doubt I'll ever forget as long as people remember to review :) thanx again-Siren

****

Larzdinn: I tried my best to explain it all but I think I confused myself in the process. *sigh* I hope I cleared it up. If I didn't just tell me and I'll try again to clear it all up. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter till next chapter-Siren

****

The Dark Lady Adrienne: I love witty banter too. Sorry their ain't a whole lot in this chapter…I was kinda stuck this morning when I wrote it so …well this is how it ended…thanx for the review. Till next chapter-Siren


	3. Swords and Armor.

****

A/N: well, I think I may be getting better at this. That or my little rest did me more good then I thought. This one (chappie) just flowed to me. Hope you like it…

****

Disclaimer: why do I bother? I own the characters in this story. Right now thought they're striking. They said they don't get paid enough to work as often as I need them. *Sigh* what's an author to do??? :)

SS: The Page Years – Swords and Armor. 

Siren sat up. Another morning of falling from horses and getting hit repeatedly with a stick by Tayo. 

As much as she loved the tall elf boy, she didn't love his capability with staffs.

It had been two weeks since she had begun her training. Two weeks since peace. Two weeks since she had no bruises. Two weeks since simple thoughts and two weeks since freedom. She groaned as she rolled out of bed. In a few moments the bell to wake the poor pages would sound. Waking the young ones for breakfast.

She stumbled over to the wash basin, and scrubbed her face with the lukewarm water. _Ugh. To. Early…get hit with stick…pain…help…_ she was contemplating killing her tall elf friend in his sleep when there came a knock at her door. _Great. Like life couldn't get worse. To be watched 24/7, no that's right he only watches me during my time out doors and near weapons. Maybe I could slip and impale him with the end of my staff._

She yelled to the door, "hang on, be there in a moment." With speed she changed and jogged to the door. Opening it to reveal her guard. 

Cori stood leaning against the wall. His well built arms crossed across his muscular chest. Siren sighed and slumped her shoulders. "Morning Courtland." As much as she disliked being called Princess he disliked being called Courtland. He grinned, "Morning Princess. Didn't wake you I hope?" he faked concern. She growled and he laughed. 

"Bite me Courtland." She turned and walked back into her room to get her bag, filled with discipline assignments and 'homework'. He followed. "One of these days I just might, princess" he laughed at her bite me glare. She had been saying that a lot lately. _Curse you Steele. _

With a continued glare she walked out the door. Leaving him standing there silently laughing. 

***

"For a Princess you curse to much." Cori was still trying to annoy Siren as they walked. She scowled and continued to walk. "You don't curse enough for a knight. Courtland. Maybe I could teach you a few?" this time he scowled. 

She smiled devilishly and turned into the Mess hall. Here they parted ways. She went to sit with Sebastian and Tayo; he went to sit with Master Hammond. 

The pages and squires called him master not only because he hated it but because he worked them like slaves.

Or so they thought… 

***

Sebastian Cordell and Tayo Nailo had been sitting discussing the latest Lady of the court when Siren walked over in the bug-me-die type of mood.

She sat down, and Sebastian was the first to comment on her wonderful mood, "well aren't you just joyous this morning?" He smiled impishly. She looked at him, "yes, don't I just make you want to dance and sing?" she rolled her eyes and laughed.

Tayo looked at Sebastian worriedly and said, "don't temp Tain, he might just do it." To her he asked, "ready for more practice?" She corrected him, "don't you mean ready for more torture?" she looked at Sebastian who smiled and added, "it's only torture if you forget that we do it voluntarily." She sighed. "And to think I wanted to be a knight." Siren smiled and then the bell rang ending breakfast and starting practice.

***

Tayo had a harder time beating the red headed princess this time. "I see you've been practicing Princess." However, he did beat her.

Master Hammond walked out into the center of the training yard. "Alright kiddies. Today you get to learn to make your swords, because before ya use it, ya must make it. Now Tyler here will be teaching you how to make your swords, so be careful and listen." He waited for the gruff man to nod. 

Tyler was a big man, broad shouldered and barrel chested. His fire-red hair formed a crown on his balding head and a thick beard on his face. It was obvious he had been outside a lot because his skin was close to the same color as his hair. When he spoke he sounded like mountains would sound. Deep but clear. " Well, the lot of you are to learn how to make your swords this morning. But it will take you longer then that to make the thing." Every one groaned and then began to fallow the big man as he led them to the weapon smith's shop.

There they would learn to make their swords. 

After hours of sweat and work they were all ready to turn in their half-made swords for food. Tayo smiled as they headed back towards the castle, sweat from the heat and the work showing through his plain gray shirt. Beads of sweat slowly made their way down his high for head, he wiped at it with his long sleeve of his shirt. 

Cori had been siting near the door. 'Watching' the princess, now he joined her and her tall elf friend. "Well don't you kids just look wonderful" he smiled evilly and watched as the princess prepared her retort, "well not all of us have such an easy job, who are you to mock us? Didn't you have to do this once too?" she looked up at him, she had to. He was way too tall. He only gave her small smile and slight laugh. Patting her on the head like a child he said, "yes I did, but I doubt very much that I would call watching you easy, Princess. And you may wish to change before you eat." He had been looking at her sweat soaked forehead and hair. She looked down; her white shirt was soaked clear through. _Glad I wore an under shirt _she thought.

__

When they got back to the castle she left Tayo to Sebastian, and Cori disappeared on his own. As she made her way to her room to have a nice warm bath as she went she ran into the one person that she liked least in this world, yet alone this castle.

Adrian Ryder.

He was a second year page and disliked all the female knights along with anyone trying to become one. To Siren it seemed he had a rather cold heart. He had yet to do anything to horrible to her, she always had Cori around. That's one reason for the personal guard, but even he wasn't there 24/7 so Siren had been on the butt end of his staff a few times. But nothing was ever so bad that she couldn't walk. 

She had seen some of the work he did on other girls. Those girls were the ones who couldn't walk, who had broken bones and limbs, As well as other casualties. 

All the pages, mostly girls, but some were the smaller boys, refused to say that anything happened, they all stuck to the universal story, 'I fell down'.

Even Siren had said it at least once so far, do to the black eye and a big cut on her arm. For all this she new she hated Adrian.

"Don't have your guard with you, Princess?" His icy voice was cold and filled with hidden humor. "Get out of my way Adrian." Siren was already tired and cranky, she didn't need this jerk messing with her today. "Aww, am I angering the little Princess? I have time for a duel if you think you could handle me Princess. Although I'd rather handle you other ways." He smiled an eerie smile and waited for her response. 

She sneered, and had already moved into the fighting position. Siren didn't really feel like she could win a fight, not right now when she was already tired, but she would fight if she had to. 

He took a step closer to her, she was smaller then him. Her head came up to his eyes. Thanks to years spent getting in to fights with taller, bigger, boys, she knew her chances of beating him when she was tired, sweaty and hot. 

They weren't good. 

For every thought that crossed her mind, the older boy took a small step forward until finally he was looming over her. 

Her eyes had turned an orange-red; Siren would not back down. Even if it meant her death. _Death or pride. Death or humiliation. Death or dealing with the look of pity on my friends faces. I'll take death. _ She was about ready to pounce when she felt a hand clap down on her shoulder and heard an all too familiar voice. "Well now Princess, although friendly chatter is a good thing, I personally don't want to spend all of eternity waiting for you to get to your room." 

Cori raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her. She let out the breath she hadn't known she had been holding and stood up straight. She nodded to him and said, "Good day Adrian." She didn't hesitate to move towards her room and quick. Cori close behind.

"Can I even leave you alone for a minute?" he gave a little chuckle and despite the fact she wanted to badly hit him she to laughed, then replied, "hey, this time he started it. I just wanted to go have a nice long bath." By then they had reached her door and she slumped against it. 

He looked at her, she could have sworn she saw something like worry in his eyes. _I'm either dreaming or nuts… Both. _" You ok Princess?" he looked at her a half smile on his face.

_How does he always manage to make me feel like I'm a fragile Princess, damn him. _She sighed at his question and in a mock lady manner said, "oh, no…I don't think I can walk…you'll have to carry me into my room. Whatever am I going to do?" she went so far as to put the back of her hand to her forehead and fake a faint.

He laughed and actually moved to pick her up. She couldn't move fast enough. _Damn that tiredness. _He already had her in his arms when she jabbed him in the chest with her elbow; she didn't have the energy to do much more. 

"Come now Princess, is that any way to treat you knight in shining armor?" he gave her a huge grin and she snorted. "Knight in shinny armor? First of all I thought I was suppose actually like my knight in shinny armor. Second of all, you don't exactly have on armor." She attempted to look down at his clothing, she was failing. It was really awkward being held in his arms. He looked at her, waiting for her to go on. When she still hadn't said anything he asked, "and third?" she smiled, "and third, who said I need a knight? I'm gonna be one some day." She grinned and he, still smiling, shook his head, making his lose brown hair fall perfectly by his face. "You may say that now Princess, but one day. One day you may need a knight. Gods, who knows? You may need me!" that was said with mock humor.

But deep down she knew it to be true. One day she may just need her knight guard…

He carried her into her room and set her down on the bed. She smiled and thanked him, then commented "Never do that again." And laughed as he headed out the door, stopping only to grab the handle turn and say, "as you wish, Princess." and she chucked her small pillow at him, hitting the closing door, not him. 

She sighed as she slowly and with much effort got off the bed and to the washroom, where a bathtub had been filled with hot water. _Well I was the one who wanted to be a knight! _With much pain she began to undress…

***

The rest of the day flew by. In history Professor Nailo taught them all about the neighboring countries and in Reading & Writing they got another boring poem to work on by some guy Siren had never heard of before.

And for every class she went to she had 'homework' and make up work for all the homework she hadn't finished. 

Every time she got new work she told her self she could handle it…but that was before Math.

Siren hated, no, despised Math. And it didn't like her much either. 

For help with Math she went to Tayo and for help on Reading & Writing she would be often found at a table with Sebastian, or Tain as Tayo had affectionately renamed him. 

When the sun had finally set behind the last hill, she dragged her sore, tired, body and mind to her rooms.

Ready for bed. 

But it was long from coming. 

A maid waited in her room for her. "Princess, your parents sent me to ensure you dress properly for the ball tonight." She had bowed and now straightened. Julie had been Sirens maid for as long as she could remembered and now Siren let out a exasperated, "Gods, no. And to think I was almost free. So close and yet so far from blissful relaxation." In her head she thought, how_ did I manage to forget the ball tonight…oh that's right I haven't had time to breath yet alone think. Argh. _Tiredly she sighed and allowed Julie to help her get her breaches and shirt off. 

Slipping in to the ball gown, she thought _I'll go but as soon as I can…I'm gone._

Her weariness must have damaged her thinking because she had forgotten all about her knight protector. It was one of his many duties to keep her from running off during 'important' crown affairs, balls included… 

****

A/N: well thanx for reading please review.

****

That Girl: it's all right that your review wasn't long…I'm just happy you reviewed. :) thanx muchly for the review –Siren

****

Faithful: I'm glad you are inspired. I wish I were more like siren…well kinda. Siren and Cori are an odd…couple for lack of a better word. But they work. *Sighs* Cori :) anyway thanx for the review. –Siren

****

Jynessea5: I do hope it does get better. Keep on reading, it just might :) (I'll try anyway) thanx for the review –Siren

****

Larzdinn: (Edi) for starters I took your advice and am now well rested. :) YAY. You're still my longest reviewer. Another Yay. And you were the second to review for ch 2. Triple yay. As to the King, Queen, practice yard thing. They (king and queen) were suppose to be in the privet dinning hall and then Cori and Siren leave to go to the practice yard. Maybe I made that unclear. Oh well. Hope you understand now:) I live to please my fans:) well till later then. And thanx for another lovely review – Siren

****

The dark Lady Adrienne: thanx for the review. I love elves to, probably why they end up in every thing I write. They just kinda pop in, even in stories that have nothing to do with elves. I can't help it. They're so cute :) well till next time then and more elves –Siren

****

A/N: well sorry this wasn't done a lot sooner, but I was out all day yesterday and never even got a chance to write. But I finally finished and so here it is. Hope you enjoy. Much happiness -Siren 


	4. Knights

****

A/N: well here we are again, another chapter. Sorry it took so long; school is so not easy. I still have homework to do. Mostly civilization though and a little psychology too. I don't think teachers under stand that I have an out side of class life. *Sigh* well here you go,…

****

Disclaimer: well I own every thing, :) but if you do want to borrow some one don't be afraid to, I really don't mind the thought. :) Ok well here you go chapter 4

****

SS: The Page Years: Ch 4 - Knights.

The hallway was bright with lamplight, casting a yellow glow over the hall. Cori walked at a slow pace, not really wanting to get to the ball but knowing he had to. 

A cocky smiled played his face, his thoughts turning to the Princess, _Poor Princess, well at least I'm not the only one who will be suffering._

He, like every one else in court, knew the princess hated balls, almost more then she hated wearing dresses. 

His tight fitted blue jerkin looked bright despite the dark hall. He ran a hand through his dark hair, letting the waves fall perfectly back into place. Knee high boots covered dark blue breaches, the boots leaving a gentle click on the cold stone floor.

Up ahead the ballroom doors were open, heavy wood doors swung to the side to reveal a large room clad in bright colors. _Well here goes nothing._

He strode through the double doors and was met but a servant carrying a tray of glasses. Taking one, he thanked the servant and looked around for the King and Queen.

Over in the center of a large crowd stood the king and queen, both smiling their court smiles. Cori walked over to them, not even noticing the looks he was getting from the young court ladies. He bowed low to show his loyalty asking, "where is the Princess?" he looked around trying to spot his great duty. 

Mark smiled. "Ah, late I assume, I believe she may have forgotten about the ball, you'll have to keep a good eye on her tonight." The king laughed at that and then motioned to the door through which Siren had just entered…

***

__

I hate this, I hate this, I hate this… she chanted over and over again as she walked into the big ballroom, _why me? Gods I hate this! _ She growled as she spotted her knight guard and then began a hasty walk to the corner of the room, praying no bubble-brained males came seeking a dance.

Miserably she sat on the hard cushion's place along the wall bench that ran the length of the wall.

Happy pairs danced across the floor, actually looking happy to bet there. The room was big and around the ceiling hung cloth in beige and violet. The tables that spanned the wall next to the bench were filled with rich looking foods and many different pastries.

A servant approached her while she had been looking around, he gestured to the glasses on the tray and she took one. _Ball style drink, called punch more formally I think. Yum… _ her sarcasm was more then apparent. 

Siren had been so busy staring into the punch glass; she hadn't even notice Cori's arrival. "Is the punch telling you good secrets Princess?" he laughed and she looked up startled. "Oh, it's you. It has wonderful secrets to tell, one's I much prefer to the secrets shared by the court." She gave a half smile and added, "any real reason you came to disturb my quiet peace?" His dazzling blue eyes danced with mischief.

A smile spread across his face. He held out his hand for her to take the universal gesture for you want to dance. She groaned, but took his hand. He pulled her to her feet and led her to the dance floor. Peach-cream dress fell perfectly about her as they began to dance. She was vaguely aware of all the looks the jealous court ladies were giving her. She rolled her eyes, _why do they like him? What am I missing?_

She looked up at the knight meeting his gaze. He smiled wolfishly, she replied with a scowled. "Did you really think I would let you hid in the corner forever? Besides you have to be shown off so you may be chosen to become a wife." He finished and gave her a twirl so she had a harder time retorting. When she came back from her twirl she glared at him, "I don't need a husband, nor do I want one and any that dare try will get a rather unpleasant surprise." She stated, her eyes turning a delicate orange. He shook his head and laughed. "I've no doubt of that." His eyes were still much to alight with humor making her miserable. 

When the music finally ended she had hoped to sink back into the walls, but much to her dismay, people had noticed she was there. 

Boy after boy, man after man found their way over to dance with her. The night ran on, her limbs growing sorer then they had already been.

After forever she was finally able to disappear out the big open doors into the garden. The garden led to the beginning if the rose maze and consisted of long flat beds of high growing flowers, along with beautiful weeping willows draped far away from the flowers so as not to kill them by cutting off their light.

She stood in front of one of many rose bushes. Bright white blossoms spurted out of the tangled mass. Gingerly she touched one of the flowers, running delicate fingers over the pure petals, so into her thought on escape she didn't notice the tall elegant knight leaning softly against the archway into the garden. 

"A fitting place to find you princess, among such beautiful flowers, they pale in comparison to you, however." His voice was flowing and held authority underneath it.

Siren turned to face the man, a sickly sweet smile spread over her face. "Hello good Sir. I did, not see you their, my apologies." She held her fake smile but secretly hit herself for even having to pretend to care. _Another courtier I suppose. Great now I'll never escape. _Inwardly she sighed not letting it show through.

He pushed off from the archway and walked forward to take her hand, he bowed low over it and said, "allow me to introduce myself, I, am Prince Joshua White." He kissed her hand then straitened. _Even better, a prince…I want to go to bed, now. Not later. Now. _She forced herself to smile, "my dear Prince, wonderful to meet you." She nodded to emphasize it.

He smiled, his smile true. "My dearest princess, I'm honored to finally meet such a strong and independent woman, might we sit?" he motioned to the bench that sat behind her, she silently cursed the people who made it. 

Sitting she could tell this might take awhile.

***

Cori glanced around the room over the court lady's shoulder, _where is she, gods did she escape already? I really am getting slower, I'll have to work on that…_ his thought trail off and when the dance ended he politely excused himself and headed to the garden door, if she was still about she would be out there, hiding.

He walked through the door and was approaching the gardens first archway when he heard voices. One he knew immediately to be the Princess, the other an unknown male.

He slowed as he walked, walking like he was out for a stroll. He walked through the archway and they both came into view, the Princess and the Prince of Gore, Joshua White. Gore was the land that sat next to Non-Avaloo, an unfriendly place filled with court lies and masks, he knew it well. The Prince was not one of Cori's favorite people to say the least. 

Cori's eye's turned cold upon seeing the Prince. He approached and bowed to the royalty, "your majesties, wonderful night out isn't it?" he faked a smile.

Siren looked up at Cori, wondering what was wrong with him. She didn't say anything though as the two knights stared at each other.

Finally Josh stood and said, "yes it is a wonderful night, but I fear I may be needed elsewhere," bowing he added, "my dear princess, till next time." He straitened, "Sir Steele." Briskly he walked away, back through the arch and out of site. 

Cori's look changed immediately once josh was out of reach, his posture relaxed and he slumped into a seat on the bench next to siren. "A failed attempt at escape I assume, or where you purposely flirting with the prince?" he gave her a inquiring look and she scowled, "how could you even ask? Flirt with him, gods help me should I ever be tempted." She looked at him, and he still looked unimpressed. "From where I was standing the gods should have be standing behind you," his implying that she was flirting with the Prince of Gore made her angry, she through her hands up. "What in the black gods name are you talking about, I was not flirting with him." she made a noise and turned away, so her back was to him. 

He sighed; _I always manage to piss her off. _She stood and began to walk away, he jumped up to stop her, "where do you think your going?" he raised an eyebrow and blocked the archway with his big form. 

She looked at him, but didn't say anything. He sighed, "you'll owe me for letting you leave. Seeing as how I have to cover your ass." He smirked and she smiled back and whispered "whatever" then quickly disappeared down another pathway that would lead her to the hall closest to her bedroom.

***

Off in the ballroom the prince sat thinking about Siren Porter. _Very nice, she would make a wonderful queen. But that damn knight guard of hers I don't like him, and by the looks of it he doesn't like me much either. It will be harder to get to her with him around. I'll just have to get rid of him… _

****

A/N: well hello, I have a question, (don't hurt me this is going to sound dumb) what exactly is a Beta reader? Because I have only a small clue and would really like to know what one really does and how that whole thing works. I get the basics but well I'm confused. So if anyone would like to humor me and answer my question I would be most grateful…know on to thanx.

****

Faithful: I am sorry about the Adrian thing, I just happen to love the name, but never fear he won't be evil forever, for a while yes, forever, no. I really love Joren but my friends have no clue who he is so they don't get my references to him. *Sigh* I plan on buying my friends Tamora Pierce books for their birth days, then they will understand me. :) Thanx for the review. –Siren

****

The Dark Lady Adrienne: I really love elves, but they're so cute, I can't help it. Thanx muchly for the review –Siren

****

Min (The Blind Assassin): it is kinda cool, but hard to write. Making up the past for a character is way harder then I thought. And after I know what happened I have to try and explain it, not an easy job. But I'm glad people like it. :) I love Cori, my dream guy. :) Both Siren and Cori are imaged after what I really want in life. Siren because she can do anything she sets her mind to and Cori because, well, he's the type of guy I'll probably end up with. (Because I'm to much like Siren for my own good.) Well thanx for the review, till next time- Siren

****

Larzdinn: to say the least I am a horrid speller, privet probably does but once again can't spell, all gods know I love my spell checker :) I finally finished lady knight, I had to win a video game to get it, my brothers, being evil, bet me that if I won parasite eve 2 I could have Lady Knight. Let's just say it took awhile. Now I have school keeping me from writing, evil teachers, giving me homework. I think there just against me this week, last year I don't recall having so much work. People warned me gr.12 was hard but no I didn't listen, why would I? Ah well found out the hard way I suppose. Thanx so much for the review, I hope you aren't to bogged don't by your own homework:) –Siren

PS: you're still my longest reviewer:)

****

That girl: yup Adrian is kind of a Joren. And the training area and palace are very much the same as Tortall's. I laughing at Cori and Siren is fun, isn't it? :) I should go, I have a ton of stuff to do tomorrow. Thanx again for the review, till later –Siren

****

A/N: thanx muchly to everyone that reviewed and for those that read please review, I wanna be able to put your names up here to :) well I have to go, two other stories to write another chapter to. *Sigh* and homework to do. Till later-Siren 


	5. Who do you love?

**A/N: hey all look I updated! I updated! Hehehe. Ok well this is the next chapter. It has a bit of a plot starting and I actually know where I'm going with it. Amazing. Ok well not much to say except ttyl.**

-Siren Porter

**Siren's Story: The Page Years- Ch 5 -Who do you love?**

So far the day proved to be most unpleasant, and if it got much worse Siren was quite sure she'd have to hurt something…or maybe some one. Cori walked by her table, an arrogant smile on his full lips. _Wonder if he__'__d mind if I wiped that smile off his pretty little face._ Today was not a day to be messing around with the spunky little princess. Already she had walked into at least two doors, a chair and a table, tripped over Tayo's staff and got thrown into a mud puddle by Adrian and it was only midday, _really could it get any worse? _ "My lady, is this seat taken?" Joshua White had spent the better part of the week following her about and talking to her, while she tried to innocently dump things into his lap so he'd have to leave. _I spoke to soon, it just got worse... I was positive he was leaving this morning…Gods save me, please! _ She turned to him and smiled, "Hello Josh, what a pleasant surprise, I thought you had to leave this morning?" He smiled back, "We were leaving this morning but a comrade of mine just arrived in town today so I thought it imperative that I see him. Since he is busy at the moment I thought I might stop by and pay you a visit." He smiled again, but it soon fell away as Cori approached the table, "Princess, Prince." He said it with a stiff bow and then continued, "Princess, your father requested that I take you to that tailors." His features showed nothing but his eyes were filled with an unreasoned hate as he stared at Prince Josh. Siren looked up at her knight protector and, acting like she really cared, said, "I'm so sorry Josh, but it looks like I have to go. I do hope you have a wonderful time visiting with your friend. Goodbye." She stood and began to walk off in the other direction, with Cori beside her.

They were halfway across the courtyard before a word was spoken. Finally Cori said, "I'm sorry for interrupting." Siren turned her head to look up at him, she knew he really wasn't sorry at all. She laughed, "No your not." She shook her head and continued to walk. "Why is it you hate him anyway?" Cori's long strides made her have to skip to keep up. "I don't HATE him, I just feel better when he's far, far, far away that's all." Siren smiled, "oh I'm sorry I must have missed the difference." he scowled and shook his head. "Look we're almost there. Can I at least ask you to be careful around him…sometimes people aren't't what they appear to be…" he trailed off and when she turned to look back at him, he was gone…_Strange, wonder what he meant? Oh well.  _

The tailor fitted her with new clothing to accommodate for her rapidly growing muscles. _ I__'__m never going to get any taller, by it appears that I will get more bulky. Get short AND stocky. _ She laughed and headed out of the tailors with clothing bundled in her arms. She had here mind still on Cori, so when a big object stopped her progress she looked up a little stunned.

 Tayo stood there, his green eyes on fire. "Hello my little Princess."

 She snorted, "What are you doing in town Tayo?" 

He sighed and added, "My father. He had some things he had to get from the book store for class tomorrow and he decided I had to 'accompany' him to town… I do think he thinks I get out enough…" he's strong-built-delicate shoulder slumped, "I guess I don't meet enough new people for him, or maybe I don't have enough friends. But it's hard to do any of that when people are always staring at you."

Siren looked up at her big friend, for the first time since they had met she glanced at his pointy ears and noticed the delicate look of his creamy skin. "Hey, you have me and Tian and I doubt very much that you'll ever be rid of us, even if you try…" in more then one way Siren understood what he went through. People always saw here as the Princess and not a friend. Even other noble called her Princess Siren and bowed ever time she entered a room. He local friends always had and probably always would treat her like a Princess. It wasn't easy being so singled out. 

"Think of it this way, at least you don't have a Knight guard and a foreign Prince constantly stalking you. If Cori doesn't drive me mad, Prince Josh will!" she laughed and Tayo smiled, "I guess your right…" he laughed and they began the walk back to the castle. 

After a few more minutes of discussing there social life, or rather lack there of, the two comrades had mad it to the court yard. Tayo, spotting Sebastian, bowed to the Princess and jogged over to meet the older boy. Siren lagged behind, and was soon encircled by a bunch of girls, Melissa being one of them. 

"Siren, you didn't tell us you knew Tayo too! Your sooo lucky, you get to be around all those cute boys all the time…" Melissa's eyes had taken on a dreamy state. 

"Well, there mot so dreamy when there being hit by my stick." She grumbled and looked over at Tayo. Tayo had decided to wear his favourite green tunic over a white long sleeved shirt. His dark green braches went wonderfully with the rest of his clothes. All the clothing covered his well built muscles of the tanned cream colour of his skin and the green in the clothing set off his bright emerald green eyes. His short jet black hair stuck out at odd angles and little spikes. _ If I was a boy crazy female I guess I could find him some what attractive, but I__'__m not so it doesn__'__t really matter that much does it. _

The girls' contiued to harass her and tell her how cute Cori and Tayo were.

***

             The corridor was silent except for the pounding of his practice boots. Tayo slowly made his way to the mess hall. Tian and Siren would be waiting for him. As his mind ran over the princess he felt the odd familiar sensation her got whenever he looked at her. _I can see why she__'__s got that nut Josh following her around… _ he sighed as he thought about her odd colour change eyes and her infamous bright red hair. He laughed shakily, _but what am I suppose to do about any of this? I__'__m just her __'__friend__'__ besides she__'__s got so many guys following her why would she even look at a guy like me? An… an elf! _ He sulkily walked the remainder of the way to the mess hall, all the while thinking of his little princess.

            Siren and Tian sat at there usual table waiting for Tayo to come and join them. Tayo sat down across from Siren, his face still a mask of grim unhappiness which was rather odd for him.

            "Hey, Tayo what's wrong?" He looked up to meet her gaze.  Cool sky blue eyes met his green ones. Concern was deeply etched on both  of his friend's faces. He fakes a small smile, "nothing. Nothing's wrong. I'm just a little…" he sighed, "nothing." 

            Maybe it was instinct that told Siren he was lying, maybe it was just because they were as close as friends can get within the short time they knew each other. As she watched him leave the hall she excused herself from the table, leaving Tian to talk to a bunch of boys that came over to talk about a pretty new lady. 

            She followed him down the hall and to the stables; there she stood back and watched as he began to brush out his horse. Quietly she walked up to him, "Tayo?" she whispered it, but he jumped anyway. 

"Siren, I… what are you doing here?" he sounded shocked and a little afraid. "You sounded kind of down at supper, I…was just worried about you?"

            "You…you were worried about me?" he blinked, frozen in mid brush.

            "Of course I was worried about you! You and Tian are my best friends. If I didn't have you to practice on who would I use? Come on Tayo, you can trust me…" she smiled a warm smile her eyes a warm brown-yellow colour. 

Tayo was well stumped, he was honored that she thought of him as a close friend, but it also put him in a tight position…_ what am I suppose to say to her? I like her, but well she__'__s… my friend… I don__'__t want to ruin that, and I have to tell her something but what? I don__'__t think she__'__d like it if I told her I like her. _ He sighed heavily and looked at her. _ I can__'__t lie to her…but…I…ugh. _ He smiled weakly. "I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said that there was nothing wrong, I was just a little sick?" she laughed and shook her head.

            He moved to set down the brush. "Why don't we… go…study? Don't you have math homework to be doing?" she was about to protest but he stopped her with more depressing talk of math homework as he lead her back toward the library. 

***

            Josh had made sure that no one was following him as he walked into the small tavern on the edge of town. It was a shady place, with dirty glasses and sleazy bar maidens. He walked over to the gentleman sitting alone in the corner, his hood drawn far back. The man smiled up at him as he took a seat. "Hello My Prince." He bowed in his chair. Josh's smile widened, "I'm glad you made it Flynn. I have…an obstacle I need you to remove from my path…"

            Flynn's eyes became bright at the prospect of work and the opportunity to serve what he believed was true royalty.

***

Cori had been following the prince around. He knew something was up with the stiff Prince of Gore and he was determined to find out…

***

The Library had been quiet except for the sound of quiet chatter coming from the table at the back. There sat Siren, Tayo, Sebastian and the only other female Perian.  Adrian sat alone, in a darker corner of the otherwise already dim library.  He was supposed to be doing his math but instead he was watching Tayo and Siren laugh at some whispered joke.

_Gods! I hate them, both of them…all of them…there sooo… happy. Where do they get off acting like there isn't a care in the world? His bitter thoughts stung even him.  He watched as Siren fought with a piece of hair that refused to stay behind her ear. Somewhere inside him, he had an itch to move it for her. But he would never like her, not in a million years.  __ Besides, it doesn't matter even if I did! My father would kill me before he would let me marry a knight, a female knight…even if she's also a princess.  He looked at Tayo and wondered, half the castle knew that Tayo liked her…aimlessly he wondered what it would be like to… be someone else…someone who didn't have to be everything his parents wanted. Someone that could be them selves…._

***

Tian had to fight to wake up the next morning. He was groggy because he had spent the night with his tall elf friend, the other boy refused to say exactly who his 'lady' was, but whoever she was she was making him lose sleep. He moaned as the bell went, he was already late for breakfast. _Oh great. _He dressed in his favorite pair of brown braches and a lighter brown tunic. He pulled on his boots and stood looking into the mirror. _Hmmm not bad.  His ear length dirty blond was a mass of unkempt waves. His light blue eyes shone out and his wide smile danced with hidden amusement. _Perfect. _ He smiled to himself and, turning began the walk to the Mess hall _

**Thanx:**

**Grey rain: I'm working on the description… I'll get the Prince in there soon enough… :D I'm glad you liked it though.**

**Ac_bworm: lol you'll find out who siren like eventually, she will of course have other guys she likes besides Cori, and this is where you get to find out… till later and thanx for the review!**

**Angel of the storms: heheehe, I finally updated… it's progress. Lol :) thanx for the review.**

**The Lady of the Willows: I'm glad you like Siren. I love her too! Lol  thanx for reviewing  and till next time.**

**HawaiiKel: thanx for explaining a beta reader and for review, I look forward to hearing from you again.**

**Silverthron1: lol I updated I updated :)  thanx for the review.**

**Niceday: I updated thanx for review, till next time (oh and I love your name) lol :) **

**Larzdinn: hey there. I did actually get the book and I hope your still my longest reviewer but I'll understand if your not. Thanx for reading and for review.**

**Randominanities: look I updated. Lol thanx for reviewing and I'm graduated now hehehe anyway thanx again**

**The Dark Lady Adrienne: well here you are and thanx for telling me what a beta is and does. Ttyl thanx for reviewing.**

**A/N: hey ppl if you wanna be on my contacts list so I will email you when I write a new chapter let me know. I know this chapter is odd but it will all make sense later. Till then and thanx for reading everyone!**

-Siren Porter. 


End file.
